The Demon Child
by PepperGabEm12
Summary: Rin is a rather unpopular girl whose parents are hardly ever home. One night though, a mysterious boy named Len comes to her and tells her she's a demon and he's there to take her home. Is it all true? RinxLen NOT TWINCEST
1. My Life Takes a Turn for the Worse

**Hello there people; rin has finally returned! I haven't been able to log on for no reason for like two months now and i figured i should give you all a new story to enjoy. As for 'Music Nerds' i'm stuck on what to do, so any suggestions will be gladly accepted and you will get full credit for the idea. so without further ado, let's continue on to the story!**

* * *

><p>My Life Takes a Turn for the Worse (Or Best?)<p>

"Rin do we really have to do this?" Teto asked me _again. _

I set my notebook down on my lap pulling the skirt that we had to wear for school down since it had ridden up. I most certainly wasn't going for the 'come rape me I'm easy' look. That's just nasty. "Yes Teto we do have to do this." We were hiding in some bushes spying on a group of girls that I absolutely despised.

The group we were spying on was the preppy 'I'm all that and a bag of chips' group. They were what you could call the provocative group of the school. I had decided to pull a prank on their leader Neru (the girl with the long blonde side ponytail) and I was pretty sure they were out for revenge.

"If we don't see what they're talking about they could end up spreading some completely untrue/gross rumor or pulling an even worse prank on me than what I did to Neru. So far thankfully, nothing about me has been mentioned." I should probably introduce myself before I forget. I am Rin Kagamine. I have shoulder length bright blonde hair, warm blue eyes, I'm too skinny for my own good, and flat as a board. And before you say anything I do have something there…it's just so tiny it can be hard to miss unless I'm wearing a bikini top or something that makes it obvious that they're there. I closed my notebook and crawled out of the bushes. "We've been here for an hour, so I think it's safe to say they aren't planning anything yet. Let's get out of here."

Teto crawled out behind me one of her red twin drills getting temporarily stuck on a branch. "Good because we've got a butt load of homework that I'm not sure I can do by myself."

I snorted ungracefully. "If you can't do it why are you coming to me for help? You know I'm not the smartest person in the world." I slipped my orange notebook and pen into my school bag and headed off in the direction of home with my best friend Teto beside me. Linking arms with her I asked, "So have you talked to Ted yet?"

At the mention of the red-headed teen Teto's face turned a bright red. "W-well what about you? There's gotta be someone you like! And don't you dare say there isn't anyone you like."

"Sorry but I'm daring to say it: I don't like anyone because guess what; I really don't like anyone." It was true. No guy had ever really caught my interest. I don't know if it's because I'm super picky, but I guess I kind of am. I mean I don't want some perverted moron and that just about sums up almost every guy in my school. I swear none of the guys are really my type. "I need to store by the mini-mart on the way home though. We're out of oranges and I can not survive one day without at least one orange being consumed."

Teto shook her head with a heavy sigh. "I guess oranges are healthy which makes it okay, but you know you really shouldn't have let yourself get addicted to anything. Even though it's healthy it can turn into a very unhealthy and bad obsession." She started off on one of her 'you need to get past your orange stage' rants.

I had heard these numerous times before and just tuned out her ramblings. There was no way I was going to give up my oranges for _anything _or _anyone_. "Sorry Teto, me giving up oranges just isn't going to happen."

Thankfully we reached the mini-mart and as we stepped through the doors that let out their usual annoying beep sound I slipped away from Teto to go find my oranges. Knowing her she would probably go try to find some kind of special bread.

As I was walking down the fairly small isle to try and find my oranges I got the strange feeling that someone was watching my every move. I turned around in a complete circle but didn't see anybody watching me. There were a few people in the store, but no one was staring at me like a creep. Even though I had confirmed for myself no one was watching I still had the creepy feeling someone was staring me down. I nervously fixed my bow before continuing my search for my delicious food. It took me a bit longer to find my food since I was distracted by the freaky feeling, but I eventually found them. "Teto, I've got my oranges, you ready to go!" I called out hoping my friend would hear me and that the other customers wouldn't be disturbed by my shouting.

"I'm at the register waiting for you!" Teto called back with a huge grin on her face.

"Well sorry!" I was planning on telling her what had kept me, but I didn't exactly want to shout something like that throughout the store. I ran up to the only open cash register and slipped my wallet out of my pocket. Once the oranges were paid for we headed out of the store and down street.

My house was only two blocks away thankfully so my oranges wouldn't have the chance to get ruined by the scorching sun. "Like I said I probably won't be much help with your homework, but we can give it a shot."

"Even if you're not the brightest person on this earth it's better to have two minds instead of just one," Teto pointed out. She shrugged her falling backpack back onto her shoulder.

The feeling of being watched was still there and it worried me greatly. "Teto…do you….do you feel like someone's watching you?"

Teto thought about it for a second before answering, "No I don't. Why?" She gave me a look concern; almost as though she thought I might need to go to an insane asylum.

"Since we went to the store I've felt like someone's watching me. I guess it's just some kind of paranoia," I did my best to make it off as nothing that important. I didn't need people thinking that I was some crazy psycho chick. I especially didn't need my only friend in the world thinking that of me. Most people in the world didn't accept me and would just treat me like some weirdo all because I'm not like most girls. "It's nothing to worry about. Probably just me being worried about Neru and her gang hunting me down for revenge." Right before we reached my house I pulled my key out of my pocket. My parents were hardly ever home and now was no exception. They actually bothered to show their faces in the house about once every few months or so. "We have some rolls with a hint of cinnamon in the kitchen if you want some."

Without a moment's hesitation Teto ran off into the kitchen. Now that she was here there weren't be any more rolls left.

"You're lucky my parents didn't plan on eating those!" I shouted in the direction of kitchen. I dumped my school stuff onto the coffee table in the living room. It was a coffee table where the top of the table could come out so that it was taller and closer to a person sitting on a couch and had another table top underneath it. I dropped my backpack next to the couch once it was completely empty and wandered off into the kitchen to put my oranges away. Of course I pulled one out and started peeling it so that I could enjoythe wonderfulness of the orange. I bit into the orange colored fruit some of it's juice spilling onto my hand and making it sticky. "Are you ready to do your homework or what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess so," Teto grudginglyagreed. She dragged her feet out to the living room and plopped herself down onto the couch. "All right let's get this accursed crap done."

I pulled my geometry textbook off the table and onto my lap. "Hopefully you're not looking for any math help cause I didn't get today's lesson at all." I opened the book to the page where my paper was. The only writing that was on it was my name, the date, and the class period. Oh and the number where the answer to question one would go.

"Really? I actually got was Sensei was blabbering on about for once," Teto clarified. "So anyway what's this about you feeling like someone is watching you? And before you say it I don't think you're crazy. For all we know there really could be someone around here watching you."

"Teto, really it's probably nothing. Like I said I'm probably just paranoid about Neru and her evil band of hags," I insisted wishing I had never brought up the subject. Lucky for me Teto dropped it then and there and we continued on finishing our homework (or at least parts of it).

"Eight thirty and I'm bored home alone." Teto had left at seven since her dad had called and told her she needed to come home to help him with painting a spare room or something like that.

I threw my feet up onto the coffee table and started channel surfing (which mind you probably isn't as fun as actually surfing). "There's got to be something to do."

"_**If you're so desperately bored why don't you come outside?" **_A voice sounded in my head. It was definitely a male's even though the voice was a tad on the higher side for a guy.

Then it hit me. The voice had sounded in my head. Where had this voice come from and why had it asked me to come outside? And why was I getting up and actually going outside? It was like I was drawn to the voice and wasn't able to escape it. Once I had made it outside I looked around in the darkness to see…absolutely no body. There weren't even any dogs or cats wandering around. "W-who are you and where are you? And how did you talk to me in my head?"

The voice laughed in my head. It wasn't like any laugh I had heard. _**"My, my Rin you shouldn't be so rude about asking your questions." **_

"How do you know my name!" I was really starting to get freaked out but for some reason I was clinging onto his words like they were my source of my life.

"_**Rin if you are rude to me one more time you're going to be in trouble. Now be a good girl and come over here." **_

The logical part of me was wondering how he expected me to know where 'here' was. But as if of it's own accord I started walking down the sidewalk to where there was a park. In the middle of the park there was a huge clump of trees that made it feel like you were inside your own mini forest. That was exactly where I was headed. I swallowed a lump in my throat and asked quietly, "Would you be so kind as to tell me who you are?"

The voice chuckled softly. _**"That's better. Don't worry I will tell you who I am once you get here." **_When he mentioned that my feet started walking faster of their own will.

This was starting to freak me out more and more by the second. My breathing was starting to turn into hyperventilation and my eyes were wide and terror filled. Once I was inside the clump of trees I walked with confidence straight over to a ginnormous oak tree and stood in front of it, shaking slightly with fear. "O-okay I'm here now. Who are you?" My voice came out small and terrified and I blushed lightly with embarrassment.

The voice chuckled. This time thankfully it actually came from around the oak tree. "Now, I will answer your questions." A boy who looked fifteen (same age as me) stepped out from behind the oak tree. He had blonde hair that looked to be the same color as mine and his hair was spiked up while the rest of it was pulled back into a small ponytail. His bangs were framing amazing blue eyes…wait a minute. What's with the add on of amazing? Anyway, he was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled back. His clothes revealed how slim his figure was but at the same time he looked pretty tough and like someone you shouldn't mess with. Actually, his eyes looked exactly the same as mine. "It's nice to finally meet you in person Rin."

"Why do you look like the guy version of me?" That was the only question I could manage to get out.

"That is just a coincidence. And for the record my eyes actually aren't this color for real. I just turn them this color so as not to attract too much attention to myself," the mysterious kid explained. Right after he said that I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but I couldn't get my voice to work. "This is my real eye color." He had changed his eyes to a deep red color that most certainly wasn't natural for any human being.

"What the hell are you!" I shouted backing away from him only to run into the tree behind me.

The teen chuckled walking leisurely towards me. "I am Len. As you've already guessed I am not a human. Far from it. I'm a demon who has come here for one reason and one reason only." He was now standing directly in front of me, making it so that I couldn't escape. Staring straight into my terrified looking eyes he placed both his hands on the tree right next to my shoulders and leaned in close enough that I could feel his warm breath. "I've come here to claim what is rightfully mine. And that's you." As soon as he had finished his sentence he pressed his lips against mine stealing my first kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh snap, what's up with all that! So now that I can actually log on i will be able to update this story and 'Music Nerds' so no worries about that. but i am going camping for a week, so it'll be at least a week before i update anything so just bear with me guys (and girls). Rate and review!<strong>


	2. Len The Demon Boy

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! i'm going slowly on stories because i'm on my parents computer, so it makes it hard to upload chapters. Please forgive me! this problem will hopefully be fixed soon. and as for my other story, yeah i'm screwed as to how to go on. **

* * *

><p>Len the Demon Boy<p>

Here I was trapped against a tree with some demon guy _kissing _me; what the hell! The sensible part of me wanted to break the kiss, punch the guy in the face, then run away. Oddly enough though the majority of me wanted more. I wanted to deepen the kiss and just get lost in him so badly and it in all honesty disgusted me that I wanted that. I had never wanted something like that. I was frozen in place and my eyes were wide open with shock. My surprise lasted only a moment though. Slowly closing my eyes I hesitantly responded to the kiss my body still frozen in terror. When I responded I felt Len's lips curl up in a smile.

Len pulled back and part of me felt sad about that. "And you thought you could resist any guy."

"What the hell do you think you're doing and what do you mean I belong to you!" I shouted my eyebrows furrowed together in anger.

"What did I say about being rude?" Len's red eyes stared deep into mine making it so that I couldn't look away. "Have you ever wondered why your parents are never home and why they don't care about you? That's because you're not really their child."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered hardly believing this guy would say something like that.

"Your parents stole you from the demon realm. None of the demons are sure how they managed to steal you but they did. For insurance reasons. You see they knew about demons and for so long had wanted power over them. There was no way they could do that unless they had something one of us really wanted and was willing to trade for. Humans can make deals with demons, but of course only if both ends agree with it. No demon wanted to make a deal with them since we knew what they were after and they started getting frustrated. We demons don't have need for any deals anymore but they wanted to be the wealthiest and most attractive people in the world. Since no demon was willing to make a trade they decided to steal the daughter of the two most powerful demons. That would be you."

I stared at the teen in front of me. "What is with that load of crap! There is no way none of that is true!" I was beyond freaked out now. The only thing I wanted was for me to wake up and realize this was all some messed up dream.

Len laughed softly. "You are actually 120 years old; same age as me. Now before you go saying that's impossible demons age differently. For every eight years we live we add one year to life. To make this simpler to understand if I existed for sixteen years I would actually be only two years old. Since you're fifteen you are 120 years old. They stole you when you were thirteen, but you do still age like a demon in a sense." He brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned forward to whisper right next to my ear, "While you were a demon we were what could you say an item. And before you freak out we didn't do anything like having sex; remember you're the ruler of the demons daughter. Doing something like that with you would have very well cost me my life. All though your parents and mine had already agreed that once we were of age we were to be wed."

"Wait a minute; you're saying that I _loved _you! And that I've kissed you before and was going to be married to you!" I couldn't believe what he had just told me. There was no way any of this was true.

Stroking my hair Len leaned back a little and said in a quiet voice, "Yes, love, it's all true. We've been looking for you and now that we've finally found you I was sent here to bring you back. Thereby claiming what is rightfully mine."

"B-but I've never even liked a guy before!" I insisted.

"The demon part of you knew that you loved someone else and made your conscious self remember that and that's probably why you were never interested in any guys. Your demon part is still there but it's dormant right now. I'll have to help you awaken it before I can take you back to where you belong. And once your demon self is awakened you won't have any trouble remembering any of what I'm telling you," Len explained all of this while stroking my hair in a soft rhythmic fashion.

"This is crazy. This is completely and utterly crazy!" I looked up at Len tears stinging my eyes. "You mean to say that I don't even belong here! That my 'parents' have been lying to me all this time!" When the demon nodded his head I slid down so that I was sitting against the tree. I hugged my knees to my chest for some kind of comfort since I had changed into my jeans and a bright orange t-shirt with a picture of a smiling orange on it. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I could feel myself falling apart into a million pieces. The wind decided to start blowing right then and I shivered to add to my crying. Through my tears I could see Len crouched down in front of me his eyes filled sadness at the fact that I was crying.

"Rin, I don't like seeing you like this. I never have and I never will." He brushed the tears off my face and pulled me back up by my shoulders. "Why are you so upset about the fact that they were lying to you? They were never home anyway and they never really cared about you."

I gave him a look of utter disbelief. "I have been lied to for two years even though I'm in the mind set I've been living with them my whole life! Of course I'm going to be upset about this!" I screeched. After I was done with my mini rampage I turned on my heel and stomped off. The tears had thankfully stopped falling. I was jerked to a stop though when someone grabbed my forearm, spun me around and wrapped their arms around me holding me close. "Let go of me!" I shouted struggling vainly to get out of his grip.

Len just smirked at me (which might I say was drop dead gorgeous) and said, "We need to focus on awakening your demon self."

"Len I said let go of me! I highly doubt all this crap you're saying is even true, so just leave me alone!" I somehow managed to rip myself free from his grip and started running. I wasn't quite sure where I was running but I was hoping that I was going in the direction of my house. My feet pounded along the ground never ceasing to stop as the wind blew my hair back and threatened to rip off my bow. I made it all the way home and had to stop to catch my breath before I could find the energy to find my key. "Wait a minute; where's my key!" I dug around desperately in every pocket I had only to remember that I hadn't grabbed my key since I hadn't been expecting to go out.

"Need help getting in?" Len's smooth voice came from right behind me. He was standing behind me with his arms crossed in front of his thin chest.

I glared at him, balling my hands into tight fists. "I don't need your help so just get the hell out of here!" I hissed through gritted teeth. We were in a neighborhood now so disrupting the peace wasn't such a good idea.

Laughing with his red eyes glinting with mischief, Len stepped up to the front door of the house. He grabbed the brass door knob and wrenched it around. The sound of locks breaking was heard as they broke with a loud snapping sound. Len pushed the door open and spread one arm out as though welcoming me into _my _house. "Are you sure you want me to 'get the hell out of here'?"

I honestly just wanted to punch the jerk right in his pale little face. "Yes I'm still sure I want you gone." I stomped past him without so much as a thank you. I made a bee line straight for the kitchen determined to get an orange. Oranges could always lift my mood and I definitely needed some mood lifting right about now. I ripped viciously into the skin of the orange taking my anger out on the poor innocent fruit.

"You always loved oranges. That's something that carried over to your human self," Len commented out of nowhere.

I whipped around to see the demon boy sitting in one of the stools at the island in my kitchen. I looked back over at the door to see that it was shut and it even looked like it had locked. "Did you fix the lock?"

"Well of course. Can't have some creeper coming in and harming you," Len stated matter-of-factly.

"Too late; there already is a creeper in my house," I muttered under my breath before taking a bite of my delicious orange. I grumpily sat down on the couch staring blankly at the TV that had some random movie on it. I crossed my feet on the coffee table. "If you would be so kind as to leave my house I would greatly appreciate that. Oh and don't bother coming around again and try convince me I'm some demon turned human."

"I have no idea how to go about awakening your demon self and therefore returning you back to a demon, but I'm sure I can figure out how to do that," Len rambled as the sound of his steps left the kitchen and entered the living room. He gracefully (definitely inhumanly) sat himself down beside me on the couch and rested one foot on his knee. With one hand he was holding a banana and with the other he started peeling the yellow fruit. "Do you remember that I love bananas?"

"No because guess what I don't even know you! I've never met you before in my life, so why would I remember something like that about you!" I shouted not caring that I was yelling right in his ear.

Len laughed lightly at me as he ate his food. "I guess I better start brainstorming how to turn you back to your true form." And with that he got a thoughtful look on his face as though he were trying to figure out a math problem.

I went to take another bite of my orange only to find out that it was gone. For once the amazing food hadn't been able to put me in even a slightly better mood. Sitting there grumpily I stared at the TV refusing to look at the freak sitting next to me. All though for a freak he was pretty damn good looking if I do say so myself. It was a little creepy that he looked so much like me, but didn't they say that out there in the world is a person who could pass off as your twin? "You know if I'm really a demon you're searching for how come you didn't find me sooner? We haven't moved for two years, so how come you haven't been able to find me?"

Len swallowed the last bite of his banana before he explained, "We aren't sure how they did this either but they've somehow managed to hide their location. A few months ago I actually came down here to see if I could find you and I guess their cloaking device or whatever finally gave out and I was able to track you down." He tossed the peel behind him and it actually landed straight in the garbage. Turning on the spot so that his lower back was pressed against the arm of the couch he placed his index finger under my chin and turned my head to look at him. "Obviously kissing you won't bring your memory back, but what will? There's got to be something that will make it click."

"Get your finger away from my face before I bite it off," I growled twitching with my seething rage.

"Well maybe it'll work…" Len was obviously thinking out loud. Before I could make a move to stop him he scooted forward a little and pressed his lips against mine once again. He had my shoulders in a gentle yet firm grip to make sure that I couldn't break away.

Again I tried to let the part of me that wanted to break away become the dominant part, but apparently that wasn't happening. With an inward sigh, I hesitantly let myself respond to the kiss. I fisted my hands in my lap though not wanting to let him deepen the kiss or anything like that. My heart was beating like crazy and I could feel my resolve of being stubborn slipping away with no hope of holding onto it. I let out a squeak of surprise and my eyes widened slightly when I felt Len's tongue flick against my lip. I made sure that the pervert couldn't get his tongue in my mouth and tried to pull back from the kiss, which surprisingly he actually let me pull away. "What do you think you're doing!" I shouted trying to back away, but he kept his hands on my shoulders to make sure I couldn't break away.

Len gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that; guess I got a little carried away and remembered when you were still your demon self." A light went on his eyes and he grinned like a little kid. "Of course why didn't I think of that before!" He spun me around so that my back was facing him and grabbed the bottom of my shirt starting to pull it up.

"WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING!" I screeched slapping him hard in the face. I twisted around to face him my face flushed red and hollered, "I don't know what you think you're doing but-" I was cut off by the demon teen slapping his hand onto my mouth.

"Maybe I should've explained before I just started acting. Sorry I was just a little overjoyed that I had thought of this. You see demons all have a special marking right between their shoulder blades. If they somehow messed with that it would probably put your demon self into a dormant state," Len gave his theory on how to regain my memory.

Really the only thing I cared about was how I should kill him for doing something like that. His hand was still clamped over my mouth and there was no way I could overpower him in order to speak my mind.

Letting out a sigh of slight frustration Len spoke. "If you just let me look I swear I won't do anything to you, all right?"

I raised my eyebrow giving my answer of 'do you really think I trust you?'

"You leave me no choice Rin." Len closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. When he opened them they were still red but right around the outer edges of his eyes there was some kind of purple glow. _**"Rin, you need to just let me look since I swear to you that I won't do anything to you. I just want to look to see if they messed with your mark since that's the only thing I can think of that would make your true self dormant." **_

The cheater had used the weird mind voice thing and I felt myself turn my torso back around my muscles relaxed. I needed to figure out if there was someway to block that stupid voice. I didn't appreciate the fact that he could make me do whatever he wanted. Since he had removed his hand from my mouth, I growled, "I'm gonna kill you later for this."

Len just chuckled softly. Once again he grabbed my shirt and started to lift it up. When he reached my arms I lifted my arms up (as though I was possessed which I was) and he pulled the orange shirt over my head.

My entire face turned a bright shade of red at the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt. No guy had ever seen me in just a bra and I hadn't exactly wanted that to happen for a few more years. My nails were digging into the palms of my hands almost drawing blood as I sat there in my bright green bra waiting for the effects of the voice thing to wear off so that I could turn and kill the guy.

"Hm…there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it, but that doesn't mean they didn't mess with it," Len muttered. Thankfully he replaced my shirt and let me have my freedom back. "See I told you I wouldn't do anything to you. After all you still are the demon ruler's daughter and if he found out I did anything to you he would definitely kill me."

I scooted to the opposite end of the couch facing the look a like and said through gritted teeth, "I don't care if you didn't touch me. You still made me take my shirt off, you've taken away my free will and you keep kissing me!" I crossed my arms tightly in front of my chest gripping my arms till my knuckles turned white. The movie had ended and now some freakishly weird comedy show was sounding. "Even though I've said it a lot, I'm gonna say it again: get out of my house before I call the cops!"

"Calling the cops wouldn't do you any good, so don't even bother," Len stated in a bored expression. He was staring intently at the wall obviously trying to think of another way to 'awaken my demon self' or some crap like that.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and during that small amount of time I felt my eyelids starting to droop shut and my head fell against the side of the couch. I stifled a yawn as best I could; no way did I need him knowing I was getting tired. My arms uncrossed and I curled up against the couch not being able to keep myself awake longer. I felt the couch sink down and opened my eyes to slits to see Len was now sitting in front of me.

"I had a feeling you would be getting tired soon." He got up off the couch and untied my bow. I wanted to protest when he picked me up but I was too flat out tired to do anything except sleep; I wasn't even sure how I had gotten so exhausted. I guess having a demon use the mind thing on you wore a person out. For some reason I felt safe in Len's arms and like it was where I belonged, but there was absolutely no way either of those feelings were true. The creaking of the stairs reached my ears and I had no idea how he knew where my room was, but he walked right into my room and laid me down on my bed. He kissed my cheek and whispered, "Goodnight Rin. I love you and I promise I'll help you even if it kills me."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, Len really just likes to kinda do whatever the hell he wants. Poor Rin. rate, review, and anything else. bye bye and I'll hopefully get the next chapter up real soon!<strong>


	3. The Second DayGreat

**OH MY GOODNESS I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! i'm in the musical at my school and that plus school work has kept my life very busy and then there's also been personal things going on, so i'm so sorry! i haven't forgotten about my other story either so no worries. the stories will continue!**

* * *

><p>The Second Day…Great<p>

The sun was shining brightly through my window right onto my eyelids and at first I wondered why I didn't hear my stupid alarm clock, but then I remembered duh it was Saturday. There was no school on Saturday. As I was trying to turn over I finally realized that there was something resting on my side and what felt like a hand was gently brushing my stomach. I twisted my head around to see that Len was spooning me and he had his arm around me. At least he was on top of the covers while I was under them (well actually only my hips and down were under the covers) so it wasn't as bad but he was still going to pay for this. "GET THE F*** OFF OF ME!" I shrieked pushing myself up against the wall and pushing him off the bed with my feet.

Len hit the floor with a smack and instantly jumped up to his feet, rubbing the back of his now sore head. "What was that for?"

"What do you think it was for you freak!" I shouted trying in vain to melt myself into the wall and get out of this nightmare.

Finally it occurred to Len why I was trying to get as far away from him as possible. A rather sexy looking smile slowly lit up his face and he said, "You know we used to do that all the time. You were always falling asleep and I would just curl up with you."

My face turned a cherry red and I shouted, "Would you stop lying! I'm not a demon, I don't love you, and none of this stuff you're claiming happened ever actually happened!" I stood up and talking care to walk around him and jumped off my bed. I definitely needed to change my clothes considering the fact that I still had on my jeans and t-shirt. "I need to change so get out of here." I jabbed my finger in the direction of my door.

With a sigh Len pushed himself up off the floor and walked out of my room shutting the door behind himself without saying one word. Thank goodness.

I dug around in my drawer for my comfortable black shorts that were on the shorter side and once I found them pulled out clean, uh, _undergarments_ and found my bright yellow cami shirt. Clothes on I forced a brush through the tangled up mess that was my hair and tied up my signature white bow. I'll admit that I was quite disappointed when I woke up and found Len. The hope that it was all just some bizarre dream had lodged itself in my mind to the point of me believing it with all my heart. It would've been nice if that had been the case, but luck most certainly not being on my side didn't allow for that. I walked out of my room to see that the demon boy had apparently gone downstairs since he wasn't there.

"In retrospect wearing an outfit like that may not have been such a smart idea." Len's voice whispered right next to my ear, his warm breath blowing my hair around.

"What the hell! Get away from me!" I jumped down the last three steps spinning around mid-jump to face him. "And the only reason I dressed like this around _you_, you freakin' pervert, is because it's supposed to be really hot today." Spinning on the balls of my feet I made my way straight to the kitchen. "Since you ate that banana yesterday I assume you need to eat food?"

Len sauntered into the kitchen and rested his elbows on the counter top getting comfortable. "Of course I need to eat, but no worries I'll just take a banana."

"Well good cause I wasn't planning on cooking anything anyway," I grumbled to myself pulling an orange out of the fruit bowl. "Grab your own food." I jammed my thumb nail into the skin of the orange and started peeling away wanting desperately to eat the delicious fruit I knew was beneath the skin. Sitting myself down on the couch I asked, "So if you're really a demon how come you don't know how to bring my memories back?"

Joining me on the couch, he started, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. We don't really have any power that has anything to do with memories, but we've tried to figure something out and so far we haven't come up with anything good." He broke the stem and started to peel the rubbery peel off his breakfast. "I really don't think you not believing any of this is helping either. If there was just some way I could convince you…Really though you should believe me considering that I can control you with my mind and my eyes are red."

It made sense that I should've believed him, but…I guess…ugh, I don't know why I didn't believe him. "Whatever; like it really matters anyway." As long as he couldn't read my mind he wouldn't be able to hear the storm brewing around in my brain at this point that he had brought up.

"I never really understood why you always wore that bow. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like it, I just never knew why you liked it so much." Len tugged lightly on the top of my satin white bow.

Jerking my head away I retorted, "I don't know, I just wear it, okay! Always have, always will." Why bring that up all of a sudden? "Oh shoot; I should probably call Teto and make sure she knows I'm not going insane. Apparently someone has been watching me and it was just a moron, so should tell her I'm fine…for the most part."

Len perked up at the mention of her and scooted a little closer. "Is she your friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Maybe she knows something about you being a demon! If she knows she might be able to help us!"

"Why on earth would she know anything about that? The only people who even believe in that kind of crap are part of those freaky cults or think that demons are grotesque things with tails and horns and maybe a pitchfork." I crossed my legs which put me a smidge farther away from him without being too obvious about it. Since my orange was done and I was too lazy to throw the peel away I set it down on the coffee table and flicked the TV on.

With a sudden snap of his fingers, Len was off the couch in an instant and dragging me along behind him right out the front door. Apparently he had an idea about how to get my memories back or whatever since he was in such a hurry.

"Would you slow down! I don't even have any shoes or anything on my feet!" I was stumbling along behind him trying my hardest to not stub my toe or rip off one of my toenails.

"Just bear with me for a minute, Rin. I promise you won't regret this," Len said in a low voice saving his energy. Not that it really mattered since he wasn't even breathless so why he was bothering to save his breath I had no idea. We were headed for the main park that had the slides and teeter totters and it even had a pool that was a foot deep. There was a sidewalk around the edge of it and it actually had an official name unlike the foresty park. "It'll be more crowded, but I know we can find a place that's more secluded."

I was about to protest but thought better of it. It's not like he would listen to me anyway. There were a lot of families with little kids and groups of teenagers hanging out. A bunch of shirtless sweaty guys were playing basketball with their pants just about touching the ground and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at their patheticness. We finally stopped at a bench that had two maple trees on each side of it, dappling the green wooden table where the sun could penetrate through the leaves. "Will you please tell me why you dragged me out here for no apparent reason? At least you better have a pretty damn good reason for dragging me out here and just about ripping the skin off my feet you were dragging me along so fast."

"Sorry, but I wanted to get here as soon as possible." Len took a seat on the bench never taking his eyes off me as I leaned back against the thick trunk. "Does this ring any bells?"

Raising my eyebrow I answered, "The only thing I'm being reminded of is that we're in Cherrywood Park. Care to explain what I'm supposed to remember?"

With a frustrated sigh/grunt he explained, "There are trees like this everywhere in the demon realm and I thought that maybe this would jog your memory at least a little bit." He rubbed his temples staring down at the ground for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Finally he slowly lifted his head and the gaze he was fixing me with was so intense I felt myself shiver slightly. "Why aren't you accepting any of this? I've given you enough proof to make this all real, so why are you still denying that you're even a demon?"

"I-I don't know! I just…just…._I just don't want it to be true!_" I shouted feeling tears pricking the backs of my eyes. "I just want to live a normal life, but if I'm a demon obviously that can't happen! And if I am a demon then that means my life so far has all been one big lie and I don't want that either!"

"But your parents don't really care about you and you only have one friend. Wouldn't you rather go back to the demon realm where your parents love you and people care about you?" Len got up off the bench, but he didn't take any steps closer to me for once.

"I…I don't know! It's not fair, it's just not fair! Why can't things just bee simple and normal! I do wish my parents cared about me and I had more friends, but…I don't…" I couldn't finish the thought because I wasn't even sure what I wanted anymore. Did I really want to stay here? Did I really want to live a life having no one notice me or care about me? I fell down on my butt hugging myself and crying into my knees. I was expecting Len to come up and invade my personal space again, but for once he kept his distance. I didn't even feel him anywhere close to me. "Len." I swear I could see him perk up as I choked out his name. "Len, if this is all true I want you to do one thing for me." I waited a second to asses myself to see if I still wanted to go through with this. "If it's all real, I want you to show me the demon realm."

Footsteps approached me and I looked up trying to blink away my tears as Len crouched in front of me. "I can't take you there yet, but I can show you a bit of it." He cupped his hands out in front of him and started muttering something under his breath. Of the few words I caught it sounded like an ancient language and somewhere deep inside me it sounded almost familiar. I inhaled sharply when a swirling sphere of another world appeared in his hands.

There were maple trees scattered around at random points and many people were walking all wearing white or black clothing or a combination of the two. Every single person had red eyes and there were teens, babies, and eve a few elderly people. It looked like it was a demon version of park, but there was nothing creepy or disturbing about it; the place looked perfectly normal.

The sight of the other world brought tears to my eyes. They were still tears of sadness, but a small part of me was ecstatic at the prospect that there was somewhere else where I truly belong and people loved me there. I felt my thin body start to shake with the force of the tears and I tried my hardest to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop. This time Len wrapped me in a tight hug and pulled me onto his lap stroking my hair and pressing my head against his chest.

"Shh, Rin it's okay. As soon as I figure out how to make you remember we'll be able to go back. I promise," Len whispered. He sounded a little unsure of himself as though he was one hundred percent sure why I was crying.

I wrapped my arms around him and just let the tears flow. I understood why I was upset, but at the same time it seemed ridiculous to be upset over this. I was finally going to be able to leave my horrible life and have my real parents who actually cared about me around. Something stirred deep inside me and I concentrated on it as best I could in order to find out what it was.

"Rin, keep your focus on it. I think it might be a memory." Len's voice had taken on an excited edge to it, but I did my best to not think about it. If he was right I actually wanted to memory back.

I felt him place his hand right between my shoulder blades where my demon mark was and he started muttering some more of the ancient words he had spoken earlier. My head just about exploded in pain as a few memories rushed into my brain: me as a toddler playing with a girl who had pretty teal hair tied into two pigtails who was probably a year or so older than me; me meeting Len for the first time at the park he had shown me when we were nine; and finally me and three other girls at the age of eleven all asleep together on a couch obviously having been watching a movie at a slumber party. The tears finally stopped and the pounding headache reduced itself to a minor thumping. "Len, I remember when I met you. And I remember what my friends look like, but…I can't remember their names. Well at least I'm pretty sure they're my friends."

Len pulled me back and smiled warmly at me. "They're definitely you're friends; why else would you be remembering them? If only we could figure out what triggered those memories."

"Maybe it was the park. One of the memories I got back was when I first met you and we were in the park that you showed me that was kind of like this one. Maybe you just have to find places that are kind of like the counterpart to places in the demon realm and I'll get my memories back."

Biting his lip he mulled it over for a minute. "It'll be slow, but it definitely wouldn't hurt to try. I don't think we should try anything else today though; you like you caught the flu or something."

Pressing my hand against my head I explained, "No I didn't get sick, but I have a killer headache. Whatever barrier they put up must be pretty strong and breaking it will just about kill my head every time." Actually that was a bit of a lie. Not only did I have a headache, but I felt like I could sleep for a hundred years. Guess holding onto those memories to bring them back takes a lot of strength and then watching them flash by takes up even more energy. "I don't think I can stay awake much longer."

"Don't worry pretty girl. I'll get you back home." Scooping my small frame up in his he cradled me against him bridle style and started to make the trek back to my house. "Wouldn't want you hurting your feet anyway."

I linked my fingers together behind his neck and buried my face in the soft material of his shirt relishing his scent and warmth. I was feeling the beginnings of a crush that I had felt when I first met him. It wasn't full fledged love yet, but there was definitely some attraction which oddly enough was a comforting thought.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah cheesy and suckish ending, but i wanted to get it done. rate and review and i will love you forever!<strong>


	4. Memories

**OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'M SO AWFULLY SORRY! I really never meant to not update for so long, but I don't know I just prcastinated like a big old meanie and left you all out to dry. I'm sorry that this chapter is a little short and kinda off topic, but I wanted to write something for Valentine's Day (even though I'm forever alone) and I wanted to make sure I got it in intime. I swear though I will not, no update for so long ever again. Swear on my life. So anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Memories<p>

I felt myself coming back into consciousness, but I kinda wanted to sleep for a little longer. It's not really that I was tired, but I was just so damn comfortable I didn't want to move and waking up would require moving. That didn't sound like such a great thing to me and I was determined to let myself enjoy this comfort.

"Rin, come on you need to get up. You've been asleep long enough," a voice that sounded familiar gently spoke.

"No; I'm comfortable and therefore will remain asleep," I mumbled. My eyes were threatening to open because a light was shining on them, but I forced them to stay closed, my face scrunching up a little because of that.

"You really should wake up now. You're friend keeps calling and obviously I'm not going to answer the phone," the voice spoke again.

I couldn't tell if he was just baiting me or if Teto actually was spamming me. The latter seemed likely enough considering she was such a big worry-wart. I pushed myself up and gazed around to see that I was back in my living room. When I looked to my left I saw that Len was sitting there…with a pillow on his lap. Which could mean only one thing… "Why was my head on your lap?" I asked in the deadly quiet tone. It was the tone I used to indicate I was beyond pissed and I was most certainly past that.

Len blinked at me once, an expression of blankness on his face. "I put a pillow on my lap first." As if that would save him.

"I _really _would appreciate if you would stop making moves on me all the time!" I shouted. I guess yelling at people really does take a toll on you since the next thing I knew my stomach made known the fact that it was an empty cavern and needed to be fed. "I'm going to make some lunch; if you want anything…make it yourself." I wasn't sure what sounded good, but thankfully the house actually stays pretty stocked with all kinds of tasty treats, so finding something shouldn't be too hard to find. "So what time and day is it?"

"Why are you asking what day?" Len sounded genuinely confused even though the question makes perfect sense.

Letting out a breath that sounded more like a dragon breathing fire than anything, I slowly stated, "I'm asking what day it is because for all I know it could be tomorrow or a week from now, so would you care to answer my questions?"

"It's still the same day as it was when you went to sleep, but now it's three in the afternoon," Len answered brushing off my hostility. He joined me in the kitchen, but instead of looking around for a meal for himself, he just sat at the bar and watched me thoughtfully, his eyes never leaving me for even a split second.

I was starting to become very conscious of this and I couldn't help but squirm around a little even while I was standing still. It just felt kinda creepy and weird to have some guy staring at me like he was analyzing me or something. After a few more minutes of this, I asked (with my head in the fridge), "Is there something I can help you with?"

Something (I assume his knee or elbow) smacked the current and he swore softly. "Sorry; I wasn't staring at you, honest. I was just kinda spacing out and I guess…my eyes happened to follow you?"

As much as I hated to admit it I had to suppress a giggle at his weird excuse. "Um, if you're trying to cover yourself, you might want to consider thinking of something more unbelievable and not sounding so unsure about it."

"And why do you think I was staring at you?"

"Maybe because you're a creeper?"

"How about, no. I'm not a creepy pervert; never was and never will be."

I turned around to face him with an eyebrow raised. Spinning the rest of my body around, I placed my hands on my hips and said, "All right then; _prove _you're not a creepy pervert. If you can prove it to me this one time I will never call you one again."

Len smiled a puppy dog smile (and might I add it was absolutely adorable) and perked up. "If I was a creeper I would've raped you by now!"

My eyes blinked once. Twice. "…um, that's rather straight forward. But, I guess it proves you're point…" Okay, weirdest answer ever. It did make sense though.

"So does that mean I win?"

"Yeah it looks like you actually did prove yourself." I turned back around to refocus on my hunt. There was nothing in the house that sounded appealing, but I was determined to find something even if it took me the rest of my life.

"Hey Rin, I think I know something that you might want." Len piped up. His voice sounded like it was coming from a different spot. He probably just got bored of sitting there.

Not bothering to remove my head from the cold world known as the fridge I asked, "Oh yeah? And what is it that you think I would want?" Frowning at the not appealing contents, I pulled my head back out with a sigh. _Damn, for once there's nothing in this house to eat. _I turned around to come face to face with Len. Our faces were less than an inch apart and he had his hands on either side of me, keeping me pressed up against the fridge. My face heated up and I knew he could feel my nervous breath on his face. I wanted to tell him to get away from me, but I couldn't. It was like when he had first kissed me; something was refusing to let me shoo him away.

Smirking at me Len held my gaze and whispered, "Looks like I do know you well enough to guess what you want." He pressed his lips gently against mine without taking his arms down and moving a stop forward or back.

At first I could only stand there in utter shock, but after a couple seconds, I kissed him back. Fireworks went off my head drowning out anything, but the feel of his lips against mine. Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around his neck and that in turn made him wrap his arms around my waist, closing the tiny distance between us. I let out a small gasp when I felt his tongue flick against my lip. Every sensible part of me was screaming that I should stop the kiss and walk away, but the irrational part was calmly (oddly enough) to just let this happen and that it was the right thing to do. Decision made I parted my lips and at first he was too taken aback to continue on with his mission. When his tongue did enter my mouth the odd tingling sensation in my stomach grew about three times stronger. Of course he won the fight between our tongues and he took over with complete confidence like we had done this a thousand times before and he knew exactly what to do. Well, since his story has been true so far, we probably have done this about a thousand times. Len's hand slid up under the back of my shirt and he let his fingers trail up and down my bareback sending shivers throughout my thin frame. His other arm had moved down to hug me around the hips so that he wouldn't run into his arm with his hand.

Len broke the kiss, but kept moving his hand up and down my back, never pressing harder or lighter and never breaking rhythm. Leaning his forehead against mine, he whispered slightly out of breath, "Rin, I love you. I love you so damn much and I'm sorry that I just moved on you without your consent. I'm so sorry."

A soft smile light up my face and I assured, "Everything else in your story has added up and that memory I got of first meeting you left me with the beginnings of the crush I had when I met you. It's okay." I removed my arms from around his neck and hugged him instead, leaning my head against his shirt.

Len never broke his rhythm; just held me tighter with the arm that was hugging my hips.

* * *

><p><strong>So um yeah like I said kinda derailed, but this could just be like a filler chapter. And i'm kinda stumped on ideas, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'll give you full credit for the idea. I do have ideas, but not many and they're more for like the end of the story, but I don't want to finish this so soon. So rate and review and happy Valentine's day! and remember, all us single people rule, cause we can flirt and not have to worry about jealous signifigant others and we can pick and choose a nice person to be with ;)<strong>


	5. Fate is Cruel

**See i told you i would be better about updating. So idk how long i'm going to make this story, but it feels like it might be a little over ten chapters (not that that really matters a whole ton). and i've started a new story that i'm really excited about and I have big plans for it, but don't worry i refuse to neglect this story. so without further ado, enjoy chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: just realized i haven't written one of these EVER; i do not own Vocaloid. i only own the story. **

* * *

><p>Fate is Cruel<p>

Okay, I really needed a reality check. Let's see, I had just made out with a guy who is a demon and says I'm a demon (which all seems to be true) and the human life I had been living was a complete lie. And here I was taking a showering perfectly okay with all of this and the demon boy was in my house making _dinner_. What the hell! What is wrong with me; just yesterday I had been telling Teto that I didn't like any guys and I had thought I was just a normal teenage girl with abnormally absent parents. I rinsed the last of the soap out of my hair and stepped out of the shower since I was done. Even though I had locked the door, I still peeked out of the shower just to make sure he wasn't standing there like a creeper (he is a demon after all and I don't think a locked door can actually stop him).

"Rin, are you almost done? Cause dinner's got like two minutes!" Len called out from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I called back drying myself off as fast as I could. No way was I going to let my food get cold. Wrapping the towel around myself I scurried across the floor to my room to get dressed. I could smell the food and it was making me extremely hungry even though I had already been pretty hungry to begin with. It was still really weird to think that a demon guy was in my kitchen making dinner. That wasn't exactly something that happened every day. "So I'm guessing you have normal food or whatever in the demon realm?" I asked, leaning against the bar in the kitchen.

"What did you think we ate live wild animals like a bunch of savages? Demons aren't really anything like humans think we are," Len protested obviously getting a little offended.

Taking a seat at the bar I tried to figure out what it was he had made, but from where I was I couldn't really see it. It smelled really good though, so that was promising. "So, what exactly are we supposed to do now?"

Without turning to look at me he asked, "What do you mean?"

"I mean what are we supposed to do to get the rest of my memories back? Are we just gonna run around town or something, cause I have no idea why the park triggered any memories even if it's just like one you have in the demon realm."

"I can think of some places that might hold some kind of meaning to you and I thought we would try those places first. It seemed like a logical idea to me." Len explained. He grabbed two plates and filled them with food, setting one in front of me and the other in front of the chair next to me. It was a plate of pad Thai (A/N: I freaking love that stuff) and it looked absolutely delicious. "Most girls would give anything to find a guy who can cook."

Len grinned and said, "My mom thought I should know how to cook just in case I ever need to, so whenever she made food she'd have me watch and help her."

For the first few minutes we ate in a companionable silence. I chewed thoughtfully as I thought of something: was he my fiancé right now or my boyfriend or just a friend or what the hell was he supposed to be? I mean he shows up at my house randomly saying that our parents had already approved of us getting married once we became of age, but that didn't exactly explain what our current relationship was. "This might sound kinda weird but…what exactly…are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are we like…dating…or engaged…or just friends…" I kept shifting my legs around at the uncomfortableness of the question. Most people didn't have to ask what they were to someone.

Len remained silent for a few minutes as I felt my face heating up more and more. "Well since we never broke up really we are dating, but I don't know if you would like the sound of that very much right now."

"I don't love you; I mean not like I apparently did before. What I'm saying is that as my memories were coming back I was starting to feel towards the people in the memories as I did in those memories. For instance I really miss my friends that I don't even know their names, but I'm missing them so much it's killing me. And as for you…well…when we first met I guess I…started to like you. You know, like I had crush like how it first starts out with people who start liking someone." I mentally slapped myself about a bazillion times. I really needed to learn to shut up when I felt awkward instead of rambling on for a century. "I really over explained that, didn't I?"

Glancing over I saw that Len was doing his best to suppress a laugh. When he caught me glaring, he quickly covered himself, "I just thought it was cute; honest. I get what you're saying and I can be your boyfriend right now or not. It all depends on what you want." His expression turned serious as he finished and he was staring at me with his red eyes that showed just how true his words were.

I pressed my lips together, sliding my tongue across the back of my teeth while I debated. "We never really did break up…and it would be really unfair to you to claim that we did…so I guess we're dating." My heart skipped about twenty beats as the words left my mouth and I felt my entire face (ears included) heat up to a scorching degree. Hurriedly turning to my food, I shoved some in my mouth in order to avoid having to make any more conversation until I could calm myself down and collect my thoughts. I let out a muffled squeak when Len tackled hugged me.

"Ah ha! You _do _like me!" Len shouted in triumph.

I pushed him off me with my free arm and returned to eating my food. I couldn't help but smile at the dorky smile on his face as he ate his own food. Maybe having him enter into my life wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

><p>My stupid dish washer just had to be broken so that I had to get stuck standing here washing the dishes by hand. Of course Len had offered to do it, but since he had cooked dinner I told him I was going to wash the dishes. He was sitting on the couch watching some movie on TV and thinking about where we should try next to memory collecting. <em>I have got to remember to call someone about this. <em>What was the point of having a dish washer if it wasn't even able to do it's job?

"Rin, do you smell something?" Len asked randomly saying each word slowly to make sure I heard him.

"I can't smell anything over the soap and food, why?" I answered turning off the faucet.

The next second Len had grabbed my wrist and was dragging me out the front door shouting, "I smelled smoke, looked upstairs and your house is on fire!"

"WHAT!"I shrieked trying to turn around to see any sign of a fire. How the hell did a fire start? There weren't any candles or anything like that and all the lamps and light were turned off! We stood outside on the lawn where I whipped out my cell phone to call 911. After they assured me they were on their way, I asked barely above a whisper, "How on earth did this happen?"

Len shook his head slowly, just as confused as I was. "I can't think of any reason."

Subconsciously I leaned against him, resting my head on his shoulder as he slipped his arm around my shoulders.

"Rin, what the hell are you doing!"

I stiffened at the sound of 'father's voice. Why did he have to show up _now _of all times?

* * *

><p><strong>OMG where did they come from! so yeah great cliffhanger, is it not? And by the way the idea for setting the house on fire came from Rilliane l'Austriche, so kudos to them! rate and review, pretty pwease!<strong>


	6. Broken

**Sorry taht this chapter is so short, but I didn't want to drag it out since I'm not good at writing scenes like this. I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer to make up for that fact! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Broken<p>

I couldn't believe it. There they were just standing there staring at me like I had committed some kind of crime. Okay, maybe having a guy in the house with no one else around wasn't really a good idea, but they weren't even my real parents! "What are you doing here?"

"I think a better question would be who is that? And why is our house on fire? My father used the same icy cool tone I had used.

"Why the hell should I tell you anything? Apparently you didn't tell me much of anything," I spat out the words completely disgusted by these people standing in front of me. There was no reason to show them any respect anymore.

Mom's eyes widened and she frantically whispered something in dad's ear, pointing a shaky finger at Len. "What are you doing with one of _them_!" Dad roared. Obviously Len hadn't bothered to change his red eyes.

"Finding out that I'm not your child, I'm not even a human! You stole me and then lied to me!" Tears were pricking my eyes, but I forced them back.

My father marched closer to us till he was about an inch away. "Whatever this-"

There was no chance for him to finish his sentence as Len simply silenced him with the scariest looking glare I had ever seen. "If I were you I would shut my pie hole and leave. Now." He still had his arms around my shoulders and his grip tightened ever so slightly.

"I don't think so. You may think you can beat us, but do you really think we're as weak as the rest of the humans? We were able to kidnap one of you; what makes you think we can easily be beaten by you?" My father sneered his eyes blazing with hatred. His hands were curling and uncurling into fists and I could hear the quiet popping sound of his knuckles.

"Now honey there's no reason to be so crass; we can easily take care of this situation in a less violent manner," my mother spoke up for the first time. She wasn't really concerned about my safety. She just didn't want to leave a big mess behind that she would have to clean up.

"I'm not staying with you! I'm not going to just sit around obeying you anymore!" I seriously wanted to punch them both in their stupid lying faces, but figured it would be a better choice to just stand my ground and wait for them to back off. It was highly unlikely that they would just walk away, but one could hope for an easy escape.

Dad reached out to grab my arm and while I leaped out of his reach Len punched him square in the jaw, leaving a bruise that covered about three fourths of his jaw. Not caring about the demon, dad turned to face towards me, grabbed my arm and pushed/threw me down to the ground. I let out a gasp for air not knowing he was that strong. It felt like I had been shoved into a wall by a wrestler. Standing over me, dad spat, "You filthy little bitch! You think you can just do whatever the hell you want!" He brought his foot up and stomped down on my arm as hard as he could digging his foot into my arm.

The bones in my arm cracked in probably at least two places and I let out a blood curdling scream. When he lifted his foot up to stomp again, I rolled away and using my good arm propelled myself up so that I could kick him in the stomach and get myself into a standing position.

"Rin!" Len's voice screamed my name and I turned just in time to see my mother standing with a bat ready to beat me over the head. Some parents they would ever turn out to be. I grabbed the bat with my left arm and yanked it out of her grip.

Len was busy fighting off my dad since he was the main problem here. Mom wouldn't do much since she wouldn't want to get dirty, but dad had taken all kinds of fighting style classes and he most certainly didn't care about leaving a mess behind for someone else to clean up. Len slammed one foot against his back and stretched my 'dad's arms out behind him. "Don't you _ever_ call her a bitch again you asshole!" He hissed the words right next to dad's ears before giving another yank and dislocating both of his arms with a rather disturbing popping sound. Stupidly enough, dad turned spun around to land a kick on Len's face, which actually knocked him to the ground.

"Do it now!" He shouted.

At first I didn't get who he was talking to when suddenly the side of my head exploded in pain. It felt like I was falling in slow motion like they do in movies for dramatic effect and once I hit the ground memories came flooding into my head.

Me when I was little and had scraped my knee as my parents came to comfort me and bandage it up. Me with who I presumed to be my best friend, the girl with the teal hair, making dinner or lunch and failing miserably at it. And then, the first time Len kissed me and told me he loved me when we were thirteen. Memories kept rushing in, but I couldn't keep up with them anymore, though I felt complete and for the first time like I really knew who I was. Somehow all my memories had come back to me from being a demon; my parents, the names of my friends, what I did in the demon realm and then…Len.

I felt my eyelids closing. The only thing I could see in my tiny field of vision was my parents gathering around Len. The words weren't audible to anyone but me as I whispered, "Len I'm so sorry…I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, slightly cheesy ending, but I thought it was cute. So yeah, I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so I didn't want to drag it out and set myself up for failure. Promise that the next capter I write will be nice and long (since the past couple chapters have been short). Rate and Review pretty please! OH AND i'm not trying to make myself seem awesome, but I would like to remind people one last time on this story that I have another starting called 'This Is War'. it's a My Little Pony Vocaloid crossover, but I promise it will be epic. So yeah, last time I'll mention that story here.<strong>


	7. Lost

**Oh my gosh my algebra 2 grade is probably going to go down the toilet considering that most of this was written during that clas. Shame on me! Anyway it's longer like I promised, so enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid; i only own the story idea**

* * *

><p>Lost<p>

"Rin!...Rin, come on you need to wake up!" A voice that was familiar and unknown all at once slowly came into focus in my head. "That's it; come on, kiddo you're almost awake."

My eyelids fluttered open and I came face to face with a girl. She was a year older than me and she had long teal hair tied into two pigtails. Her bright red eyes looked relieved and sad at the same time. "Mi…ku?"

Her eyes widened in awe. "You remember me?"

"All my memories came back to me before I passed out. It must've been getting smacked by a shovel and rattling my brain around." I gingerly pressed my good hand against my temple to feel blood sticking to my hair and skin. The shovel had opened up a pretty good sized gash on my head and it was still bleeding. "Do you have a cloth or something?"

Miku nodded her head as she pressed a fresh towel against my head. There was another towel soaked in blood (probably mine) by her knees. I then noticed that she was wearing a black skirt and a white button up shirt. "I've got some bandages here to warp it up, but I was waiting till you woke up so that it would be easier." Helping me to sit up she got to work covering up the gash. "I've also got a sling for your arm, but you're going to have to wait a bit to get a cast."

"Miku, I remember you which means I know you, so stop trying to hide it."

As soon as the words left my mouth she tackled me in a tight hug., taking care to not touch my wounds. "I've missed you sooo much! Thank god you're back!" Tears were falling down her face and her whole body shook with the tears.

Wrapping my arm around her I said, "I missed you too, sis." We weren't really related, but we were so close we might as well have been.

Removing her arms from around me, she pressed a bandage against my temple. "That is a nasty cut you got there."

"Apparently, my so called mom actually isn't as much of a wuss as I thought." I gritted my teeth at the throbbing and slight pain the pressure brought. "Wait a minute; where's Len?" I felt horrible that I hadn't thought of him sooner, but his absence was definitely noticeable now.

As she finished applying the bandage, Miku explained in a quiet voice, "They took him. I'm almost sure they won't do to him what they did to you, but they're more than likely going to keep him as ransom or something similar to that."

A lump formed in my throat and I did my best to swallow it down. "Do you know where they took him?"

"Sorry, but I don't have the slightest clue. I was hoping you might have some idea as to where he could be." She gently lifted my arm as she placed it in the sling and snapped it around my neck.

This was extremely bad. Actually, not even that described how bad it was. Knowing my parents they would probably torture him just because they could. Well also because he had been succeeding in turning me back. "Wait; do you know if I'm a demon or not?" I had all my memories back, so it would make sense for me to regain my demon status.

Miku shook her head sadly. "You're not a demon. You're mark hasn't been activated so no demon for you yet."

I sighed with annoyance. "Well that's just great."

"Come on. Instead of sitting around we should get you that cast and start to look for Len." Helping me to my feet, Miku walked towards the burned remains of my house with me in tow. There was nothing there except ashes. I didn't even see any people or firemen which was super odd. Somebody should've been there investigating. "Everybody stayed away with a little bit of influence on my part." She winked at me, a smile lighting up her face.

"Don't tell me you used the demon control on them." If you had the power I guess you might as well use it. As we stepped through the ashes to the back of my used to be house nothing had become clear. "Care to explain what we're doing?"

"We need to get you to a doctor we can trust, but we need to transport there. He's a doctor from the demon realm who stays down here incase any travelling demons need medical attention," Miku explained. She made an 'ah-ha!' sound as we stopped next to a cleared out patch of grass. "Grab my hand and don't let go no matter what."

I gave her hand a death squeeze, standing as close as possible. Gripping my hand back, she started chanting in the demon language and this time I did understand it. Before I had a chance to really listen though, we were sucked in by a whirlwind that whipped our hair and clothes around. Our surroundings disappeared and it looked like we were in a black void which was just about scaring my shitless. It didn't take long though before we had come to a stop and the mysterious wind had just completely vanished like it had never been there in the first place. I looked around to see we were outside what looked to be a quant little cottage type house that I had never seen before.

"This is the place. Let's see if he's home." Miku led the way up to house and once she was at the door didn't bother to knock before swinging the wooden door right open and strolling on in. "Hey Doc, you in?"

Something breaking and a couple other things getting knocked over as well as some soft swearing we heard from another room before a man emerged looking quite disgruntled about whatever had happened. "Damn vases; why can't humans make them out of more durable things than glass?"

Stifling a giggle, Miku started, "Sorry to bother you, but I need you to fix up my friend with a cast. Her arm's broken and I only had a sling for her."

The man looked up at us and his eyes widened in surprise. "You found her? She's alive?" Obviously my face was a little more well known than I had ever thought it to be. "I most certainly can fix you up with a cast. Please, follow me." He led us down a short hall into what looked to be an at home exam room.

I jumped up onto the cold hard table as he got the supplies necessary for a cast.

* * *

><p>"So, you don't have any idea where Len might be?"<p>

I shook my head sadly as I slipped my now casted arm back into the sling. "They've never told me about where they go when they leave or given any hints as to where they might be disappearing to all the time." I slid off the table not feeling much better even though the doctor had given me pain killers.

"Well don't worry. We're gonna find him no matter how long it takes," Miku assured giving me a determined smile.

"He never gave up trying to find me, so I have to do the same." It didn't really feel like an obligation though; more like I absolutely had to find him no matter what. The fact was there was a chance they might leave a dead give away as to where they were holding him hostage. "If they really do want a ransom they'll send some kind of note to my dad. So if we go back to the demon realm he might already have a note and then we can go find him!" My voice got louder and louder with each word as the realization became a true reality.

Miku nodded her head in approval. "Now that's some smart thinking. Let's go to the demon realm!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah i'm too lazy to make the doctor any particular vocaloid, so he's just a random dude XD. Anyway rate and review and i'll update as soon as possible!<strong>


	8. Searching For You

**All right guys here's the long awaited chapter! I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to keep this story going, but it will probably end soon. I want to thank you all so much for being patient with me, but life's getting busy lately and when I have time to sit down I just feel too tired to do much of anything. I promise I haven't forgotten about this and won't just randomly quit until it's finished. **

* * *

><p>Searching For You<p>

I had at a smart idea, but after thinking about it for a second that idea immediately got smushed. "Going to the demon realm _would _be a great idea except that I can't go there." When she gave me a confused look I sighed and explained, "I'm not a demon therefore I can't go there."

Miku's face instantly drooped and she started to frown at the floor tapping her foot impatiently with her thought process. Snapping her fingers, she held me with her gaze and asked, "You're parents travel all the time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"If we find out what airline they used we can figure out their flight history and go from there!" The tealette was obviously thrilled with her brilliant plan her eyes shining.

I raised my eyebrow. I really did love her, but she could be such a moron sometimes. "We can't figure out what airlines they used cause they burned everything down and even if we did we couldn't just walk up to the ticket counter and ask for their customer information." The little clinic type place was starting to feel cramped and stuffy to me so I made my great escape through the front door, Miku trailing behind me trying to explain something to me.

"Rin you're forgetting just the kind of power I have considering that I am a demon. Alls what we need to do is-"

"Miku we need to actually get serious about this! Len is out there somewhere probably being tortured every second that we don't know where to find him and standing around coming up with the stupidest plans the world has ever heard is not getting us any closer to finding him!" Tears were threatening to roll down my face, but I held them back. The only reason I was even so upset was because I felt so useless. When I had disappeared Len was able to find me and now that he was gone there was no chance of me finding him and I just felt so helpless and stupid.

I hadn't realized I said this all aloud as Miku said quietly, "I'm sorry Rin. I know it's hard and I was just trying to help, but I guess I should've realized…"

"I'm the one who should be sorry for snapping and I promise I won't do it again. We just need to find a way to figure out where they were going. If we can just get that information we can probably find them without too much trouble." I started pacing back and forth across the doctor's front line twirling the end of my hair around one finger. It was a nervous habit of mine that for the life of me I couldn't quit.

"I know you want to find him as soon as possible and I do to, but maybe we should just rest for the night. Don't argue with me; you were knocked unconscious which is not the same as getting some sleep and you look like you could use some. I know I sure as hell could." Miku spun around on her heel and marched off leaving me no room for arguing.

I hadn't wanted to admit it to myself even, but now that she had mentioned sleep my body felt like it couldn't walk another step. "I sure hope you have some money on you cause I'm broke."

"We don't need money," Miku flashed me a quick smile.

"Don't tell me you're going to use the demon control thing to make the manager let us stay in a hotel!" I wasn't the most holy and perfect person on the planet but cheating people out of their money like that just seemed flat out wrong.

"I don't have any money either, so you're just going to have to deal with it. Unless you really want to sleep on the streets cause I know I don't," Miku pointed out. She continued along not seeming hesitant about where she was going for even a second. She'd probably studied a map or something of the area before she came down here which was fine with me considering that at the current moment my brain was not working. After a few minutes of walking in silence we stopped in front of a Shilo Inn. "This is the closest hotel and it's not super crappy, but not five star either, so hopefully that will make this dastardly act a little more bearable for you." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm as she said the last part.

Shaking my head at her, I said, "You really can be a heartless jerk sometimes."

The man was running the counter instantly perked up when he saw us walk in. More than likely he was hoping to get our phone numbers or something the creep. "Welcome to the Shilo Inn; how may I help you two lovely ladies on this fine evening?"

A small purple glow started up around the edges of her eyes as Miku spoke, _**"We need a room, but sadly we don't have any money. You're a kind enough man though so if you would just give us a room anyway that would be greatly appreciated." **_

The clerk was already typing away at the computer to get us checked in. He was trying to grab the room keys at the same time which wasn't working so well for him. "Here you go and we hope you enjoy your stay."

Miku flashed a smile at him before making her way to the elevator. "Ugh; that guy better not try to bug us all the time to make sure our stay here is satisfactory or whatever crap it is they say."

My hand flew up to cover my mouth to try and stop my laughter. I didn't really want the guy hearing me laugh and thinking we were talking about him. It felt like a century before the elevator finally let us on and it was weird because even though neither of us were even close to being fat it bounced as we stepped in. "I don't think I trust this elevator very much."

"It's going to have to do for now cause I don't know where the stairs are." Looking at the room number she pressed the button for the third floor. Slowly we made our progress up the five story hotel (only the top four levels had rooms though) and both of us were too worn out to make any conversation. My broken arm was still bugging me and the stitches in my forehead (A/N Sorry I think I forgot to mention the stitches) were starting to itch like crazy. The room was almost at the end of the hall annoyingly enough, but everyone else seemed to be asleep so we didn't have to worry about explaining our appearance to anyone. As we entered the room Miku let out a gasp of surprise. "This room is definitely made for girls; there's a mirror on every freaking wall!"

It was true. The sink counter was right there when you entered the room and of course there was a mirror there. There was even a little drop off from the sink where you could set your make up or something like that. Another counter that had a coffee maker, microwave, and a mini fridge had a mirror running the length of that wall as well. The wall opposite the beds had a TV, dresser and of course a huge mirror above the dresser. The window took up the expanse of the last wall leaving the only wall not to have a window was the one by the beds.

"That is just sad they made it like this," I commented flopping down onto the bed. I pulled the covers up and curled up into a ball under them. Of course I just had to go missing Len's presence and I felt the tears try to leak through my eyes again.

"Don't worry Rin; we will find him." Miku was laying down in the other bed her hair falling loose around her.

"I'm not going to quit looking for him until I do find him," I whispered quietly enough that I'm pretty sure she didn't hear me. She was already fast asleep anyway and the sight of that made my eyelids heavy with sleep as I drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah kinda cheesy and it's more like a filler chapter, but whatever. And by the way I based the hotel part off of my trip to State with my theatre troop; no joke the Shilo Inn we went to had mirrors EVERYEHWERE in the room. Some of the dialogue from that scene came straight from me and my two roomies as well, so just thought I'd mention that. Rate and review and i'll update ASAP!<strong>


	9. ToSomehwere?

**Here it is guys, chapter nine! So I'm not expecting this story to go on much longer (sorry for those of you who wanted it to be a long story!) I promise though that I will give you an awesome ending and all the chapters from here on out will be nice and long. enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vocaloid; just the story is mine  
><strong>

* * *

><p>To…Somehwere<p>

I didn't have any dreams and it kind of worried me. I had heard somewhere that if you don't have dreams you're mentally insane, but maybe that's just me wanting to forget about everything else and have some kind of simple and stupid problem like that to worry about instead. Not able to go back to sleep I looked at the clock to see that it was six a.m. Great. "Miku," I hissed.

The lump in the next bed shifted around a little as a muffled reply came.

"What'd you say?"

Lifting her head up, she repeated, "I said you're usually the one who doesn't ever want to wake up and is the monster in the morning, so why the hell are you waking me up?"

"I can't go back to sleep and I was just seeing if you were awake. I hadn't meant to wake you up," I assured in a hushed voice. True, we were the only ones in the room, but it was just so quiet I felt like if I spoke too loud I would break some eternal silence or whatever. It just felt weird to speak really loud, okay? "You can go back to sleep."

Miku sat up stretching both her arms high above her head. "I'm awake now and since you can't get back to sleep we might as well get going." She got up tying her long hair into it's two signature pigtails.

"We don't even know where to begin though!" I protested getting up as well and wincing when I bumped my broken arm against my knee. Light was just starting to creep in through the edges of the curtains as the sun was slowly starting to come up. "How do you find someone who can just magically disappear off the face of the earth?"

"Do your parents have any friends? If we can find the friends, we'll find the assholes." Miku threw the curtains open, turning to look at me with an expectant look on her face.

Adjusting my ribbon since I had left it on because it would be impossible to tie it back in by myself, I squinted one eye and stared up at the ceiling. Yes my face probably looks super freakish when I do that, but it's just how I think. Don't judge. "They're not exactly friends, but they do have someone who stocks up the house while they're gone. It's not a very strong lead, but it's what we have for now."

Grabbing the key card Miku started putting her shoes on saying, "It's better than nothing so we're just going to go with that."

Once we were both ready we made our way out of the room taking the back exit since we didn't want to run into the creepy hotel attendant from last night.

* * *

><p>Finding the house attendant was proving to be just as hard as I had imagined it. We had gone back to the house to see if maybe some kind of address for her survived, but the only there was a bunch of rubble and ash. "I'm starting to hate them more and more every second," I grumbled digging around in a particularly tall pile of ash.<p>

"Don't worry Rin. It's impossible for them to have disappeared completely off the face of the earth," Miku assured. After five more seconds she stood up with a disgruntled huff. "That's it." Scanning the area she marched over to the first person she saw, but before she had turned away I saw the edges of her eyes go purple.

They were too far away for me to hear them and thankfully the innocent man didn't seem to be freaked out by her presence. I started to wonder how Len did it; he found me when he had no leads, so why couldn't I find him?

"RIN, WE'RE GONNA FIND YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Miku gave me (and probably everyone within a one mile radius) a heart attack. She was by my side in an instant hurriedly saying, "That man I talked to actually knows where they go since he's seen them before when he went on vacation a few times!" She grabbed my hand and started jogging away not giving me a second to calm myself down or really stand up, so at first she was kind of dragging me along behind her.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked trying to keep up with her and trying to not bump my broken arm against anything.

"England; Dereham to be exact."

I just about run into the hyperactive tealette she practically stopped on a dime. "Ow!" Taking a step back I sighed out, "Why'd you stop?"

"Because I'm being stupid and making us run all the way to the airport when I can just transport us to England," Miku answered. Grabbing my hand she closed her eyes and started muttering the ancient words again.

A rush of wind whipped around us again, but I was more prepared for it this time. Voices drifted around us and the smell of (go figure) fish and chips overtook my nostrils. Opening my eyes I saw the cloudy sky and cars driving on the wrong side of the road (I don't care I they came first they are driving on the wrong side). "Yes we are much closer, but we still don't know exactly where they are," I said disappointed as I looked around. A small stupid part of me had been hoping that maybe they would just be standing out in the open for us to see, but of course they wouldn't do that.

"How many miracles a day do you want?" Miku asked exasperated. "Besides finding them shouldn't be too much of a problem. Len's hair kinda sticks out so somebody around here must remember seeing them."

It was a good point and restored a little bit of hope. Only problem was that it was going to take forever for her to 'interview' all these people. And what if the people who would have seen them were gone by now? "Miku this plan isn't exactly foolproof."

"Maybe not, but it should work just fine anyway." And with that she started describing line to people using her hands wildly to gesture.

I gazed around for someone who looked like they were a regular and came here often. A person like that would have a much better chance of having actually seen and remember seeing my parents and maybe even Len.

"Excuse me miss, but is that your friend asking about the boy?" A woman's voice made me spin around her voice revealing that she was a native. I nodded my head not allowing myself to speak and give away just how hopeful I was. "Well I've seen the lad you're talking about. He was with two people, probably a married couple, and they took him into that little building in the nook there. I haven't seen them come out since they went in, so they're probably still there."

"Thank you so much!" I jogged over to Miku and started pulling her in the direction of the little nook. "Someone's seen Len! They went into that building and apparently they haven't come out since so they're probably still in there!" The building was a little rundown and it looked empty of anything except for dust. Pushing on the door revealed that it was rather stuck forcing both Miku and I to crowd against the door so we could push it open. The door let out a horrendous squeak as it hung open, floating gently back and forth in the light breeze. "I can't believe she'd actually be willing to walk into a place like this," I muttered stepping inside. It smelled old and musty and dust rose up in great eaves with every step I took. I could barely make out some foot prints that had been left behind and almost covered back up by the dust. The footsteps led to another door at the back of the room, but this one was made of metal and blended in with the wall. It couldn't bee seen unless you were standing right in front of it. I pulled the door open and thankfully it didn't make any noises like the first one. Stairs descended down into pitch black darkness and I swallowed nervously.

"Don't worry; I'm right behind you," Miku comforted in a whisper.

"No someone should stay up here. They might've left during the night time and we need someone to hold them off while I go get Len," I argued never taking my eyes away from the staircase. I started down the slightly rusted steps knowing she would stay up there like I had asked her to.

* * *

><p>It felt like I had been walking forever when I finally reached a landing with yet another door the exact same as the one I had just come through. Inhaling a deep breath, I pushed the door open my heart just about stopping in my chest.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MUWAHAHAHA! I am so evil. yes i'm leaving you with an (attempt) at being an epic cliff hanger. And just for the record I have actually been to Dereham England since I have relatives in England who live close to there. Update will come soon, so please review!<strong>


	10. Cellar

**Next chapter here it is! didn't want to leave you hanging for too long, but just long enough that it would be slightly torturous to want to know what happened, cause i'm a big meanie like that XP**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid; just the story is mine**

* * *

><p>Cellar<p>

I wasn't sure what I was expecting; maybe a dungeon or some techno lab, but definitely not this. I had walked into an empty room. Absolutely nothing was in the room except for one flickering light bulb hanging on a thin black cord. "The hell?" I spun around in a complete circle looking for something, _anything, _to tell me this wasn't a hoax. "But…"

"Sir, she's here." A female voice spoke up, but I still didn't see anyone. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't guess as to who it was.

Before I could make a break for the stairs, the light bulb flickered out and the door slammed shut behind me. "Hey!" I pressed my back against the wall the cold seeping through my shirt. I waited for something to happen, but I remained alone in the room. Letting a breath out I had apparently been holding I took a step forward. Making it al the way across the room with no surprise attacks, I felt along the wall for a light switch. Instead, I pushed open the wall, letting torchlight seep into the room. Beyond the wall/door was a hallway about as long as one in an average house. Torches hung lit by every door and still I didn't see anyone or much of anything. _Len has to be behind one of these doors. _Walking forward I pressed my ear against each door as I went by it to listen for any sound of human activity. I was about ready to give up this was taking so long; I guess it was possible that he wasn't here as much as that would kill me. When I got to the second to last door on the left I wasn't exactly waiting with bated breath anymore. I was only checking just to make sure I did a thorough search by this point and my hopes had pretty much been crushed into a tiny little ball. My heart missed about twenty beats when I heard chains rustling on the other side of the door. _Rin, calm down. It's probably just some kind of attack dog or something. _Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I twisted the knob on the door all the way around and pushed the door open letting out a rush of surprisingly warm air. "Len," I breathed standing stock still like a statue.

Len's wrists were chained together behind his back and the chain was then attached to the wall, giving him room to walk about two feet away from the wall and stand up or sit down as he desired. His clothes were covered in dirt, but there didn't appear to be any blood and not even any scrapes were present. There was only one injury and that was a bruise on the back of his jaw next to his ear. "What the hell do you want now?" Even though he was staring at the ground and hadn't seen who had walked in there was still a nagging feeling that he knew it was me and was talking to me. It looked like his blonde bangs hid me from view, but there was still a chance he could see me.

"Len, it's me," I spoke louder this time to make sure he heard me.

His head snapped up and his eyes locked on mine not letting my gaze leave his for even a split second. "Rin…oh my god…" Slowly, he rose to his feet the look on his face showing how he didn't believe I was really standing here.

My footsteps were slow at first, but I gradually picked up speed as I raced towards him. I threw my good arm around him as he hugged me tightly to his chest. He accomplished this by twisting himself around so that his arms were in front of him and my back was just grazing the wall so that he would have enough room that his arms weren't stretched out tautly. I winced in pain slightly as my broken arm was getting crushed between us and he loosened his grip just enough that it was crushing my arm anymore, but still holding on as tightly as possible. "Are you okay? They haven't done anything to you have they?"

I felt Len's chest shudder as he laughed quietly more to himself. "I'm fine, but you shouldn't be here. It's too dangerous and you showing up here is exactly what they wanted." He didn't let go of me though, just started running his fingers through my short hair.

"No; I'm not leaving you so that you can rot away." I buried my face in his shoulder praying that my 'parents' wouldn't find us. Taking a deep breath and letting my self relish in the hug for a few more seconds I forced myself to take a step away from him. Looking at the knot that held his wrists together I couldn't make head or tail of how on earth I was supposed to undo the thing.

"Rin, you need to get out of here _now_. I'll be fine, all right?" Len insisted.

"And I already said I'm not leaving here without you, so you're just going to have to be stuck with me," I retorted stubbornly. Grabbing the knot I tried to look for the end so that I could have somewhere to start. "Was he a boy scout or something?" I grumbled not being at all successful in my hunt.

"Well isn't this just touching?"

I whipped around not letting go of Len's wrists. My luck just wouldn't stick with me and let this be an easy task, would it? Standing in the door way was my 'father' and the smile on his face looked all too smug and happy to be good for Len and I. "Why are you doing this? Just let him go!" I shouted.

Len stepped in front of me, but I peeked my head around his shoulder so that I could still see what was going on. "Touch here and I swear I'll kill you," Len growled in a voice that even though I knew it wasn't directed at me still just about scared me shitless.

Chuckling to himself, my father asked, "And just how are you going to kill me if you can't even get yourself free from a simple chain, hm?" Without motioning or saying anything else two burly man march in taking up a spot on either side of him. "I hate to break up such a sweet little reunion, but I have no choice." The two men started marching towards us their intent obvious. "By the way, this is a loophole in your threat; I'm not the one touching her, so you can't kill me."

The first man who got to us grabbed my arm easily ripping me away from Len as I was still battered up from the first fight. The second man held Len back making sure there was no way I could escape and no one would be there to help me.

"You've been a very bad girl and your mother and I simply can't let that slide," my 'father' taunted as he made his way out of the room me being dragged behind him. We walked down to the first door on the right, the big man throwing me into the room. "Guard the door and make sure nobody gets in or out but me." Slamming the door he bolted it, just staring at me with a smug smile eternally stuck on his face.

I scrambled to my feet moving backwards so that I could press myself against the wall. "You have me so just let him go! He doesn't have anything to do with this!" I made sure to keep any desperation out of my voice since that would just give him what he wanted.

"No, he'll be staying right here. As for you, I think it's time you received your punishment for behaving so poorly."

* * *

><p>I tried to squirm my way out the man's grip, but it was next to impossible as the chain was making sure I couldn't move much of anywhere. I had no idea where he took her or what he was going to do to her, but I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was going to do. Even though it was such a trivial question at the moment I couldn't help but wonder how she even got her and knew to come here. "They're gone so you can let go of me now. It's not like I'm going anywhere anyway," I grumbled.<p>

Releasing my arm the man stated like he was reciting an answer for school, "I am to stay in the room with you to make sure that you don't pull any disappearing acts on us."

I let out a groan of annoyance that probably sounded more like a growl from a wild animal. Fed up with this bullshit I just decided to let loose and kick the guy where any man would fall hard from such a kick. "Doesn't matter how big you are; when you've got a pair, it's going to hurt like hell." The man had his hands covering his crotch and his mouth was open in a silent scream, water streaming from his eyes. Now the only problem remaining was how the hell I was supposed to get out of this chain.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so BIG warning here; the next chapter will be more on the goryish side (no one's arm is getting chopped off, but it's still a little detailed and slightly grossdisturbing), so if you've got a sensitive stomach or just don't like gore, you have been forewarned. Like I said it's not going to be anything super bad cause I can only handle so much grossness myself, but just as a warning; it's not going to be anything M rated, or at least in my opinion it's not M rated. Next chapter will be out soon, so please review!**


	11. BS

**Oh my goodness I can't believe this! It feels like I just started this, but I've only got one or two more chapters; where did the time go? So yes I will again warn, this gets a little gruesome and there is a bit of sensitive material in here (you'll understand when you get there). Anyways, enjoy! (that sounds sadistic of me considering what's written here o.o)**

* * *

><p>B.S.<p>

I kept myself firmly pressed against the wall. True, I wasn't strong enough to stop him if he decided to drag me away, but I could hope. "Why haven't you hurt him?" It might've been an odd question, but I was curious. Of course I wasn't complaining that they hadn't hurt Len; I just wanted to know why they didn't.

Taking slow and exaggerated steps towards me, he explained, "It wouldn't do us any good to physically hurt him. Granted it would have completely destroyed you to see him injured, but there are other ways to hurt people." By this point he was standing directly in front of me his smug smile still displayed proudly. Grabbing my arm he ripped me away from the wall, leading me over to a metal table that looked like it belonged in a morgue. He threw me down onto the table not bothering to be gentle as he secured my wrists and ankles with thick leather straps. "Now, if this doesn't teach you to behave yourself then I guess I'll have to use other methods."

I opened my mouth to ask what he was going to do, but the words caught in my throat and came out as a strangled whimper.

My father walked around the table coming to a stop at the left side of my head. "Looks like your mother can actually do some damage." Letting his finger tips brush the stitches he continued, "Getting healed and taken care of is a privilege that you have most definitely lost." Without a moment's hesitation he found one end of the stitches in my head and ripped them out; not fast enough that it would be quick, but not slow enough that it would take twenty years either.

I let out a screech of pain fighting against the restraints as the blood started to flow freely. It was running right into my hair and leaving a tiny pool on the table. Tears were threatening to fall, but I bit my lip to keep them back.

"You know what else is earned?" He placed his hands on either side of me on the table and leaned over to stare straight into my face. "Clothes, my dear, are also a privilege that you have lost." Grabbing a pair of scissors he proceeded to cut the front of my shirt open pulling it off once he had cut all the way from top to bottom. He did the same with my shorts leaving me in my bra and underwear. Considering the circumstances I was still mortified at the thought of a guy seeing me naked and I continued my struggled, still not using my right arm so as not to hurt it. My hopes of him not seeing me naked were completely crushed though as he cut off my underwear and bra throwing them onto the pile where my shirt and shorts were. "And if you think I'm going to rape you or I'm a pedophile I'm most certainly not. Like I said, being allowed to cover yourself is an _earned _right and you have lost it." Releasing the leather straps I hurriedly got myself up off the table, covering my chest with my arms and crossing my legs to try and cover that area too.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" I shouted pressing myself into the corner.

Thankfully (and oddly enough) he threw a pure white towel at me. "It doesn't make it a punishment for me to see you naked since I'm your father and it doesn't count for anything."

Hurriedly I wrapped the towel around myself tucking it in just right at the top so it wouldn't slip off while I wasn't holding it. I opened my mouth to ask my question again, but he held up a finger to silence me.

"A girl really shouldn't be using that kind of language in the first place," he scolded sauntering towards me. "And your punishment isn't complete yet." Before I could even process fully what he had said he brought his fist backed punching me square in the jaw and sending me sprawling on my back. "So you've finally given up on fighting back? It's about time."

Gritting my teeth I leaped at him trying to claw him in the face and feeling satisfied when I felt my nails connect with his skin. He retaliated by punching me in the gut, but I managed to stand my ground this time. Grabbing my broken arm he yanked me towards himself a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Letting out a cry of pain I stomped on his foot making him in turn throw me down to the ground. He stomped his booted foot down hard on my broken arm making me let out a blood curdling scream. "You deserve every bit of this and you know it!" Kicking/flipping me over with his foot I felt the cold blade of a knife slash through the towle and my skin leaving a deep gash trailing from my tailbone to right under where my bra strap would be.

I couldn't hold the tears back this time as I let out a sob of pain and frustration. I didn't have the strength to speak and even I did I wasn't at all sure what I would say.

"Bring him in!" My 'father' shouted. "And this is where your punishment will end. Act up again and I won't go as easy on you." I heard his footsteps as they walked away, but sadly he stopped before I heard a door open meaning he was still in the room.

Blood was making my hair stick to my neck and face turning it a sickly yellow red color as more blood was soaking the towel around me. I flipped myself over so that I was on my side grunting and letting out a small scream of pain with the effort. I felt the towel not at all gently slide out from underneath me. I wanted to protest about him taking it, but I still couldn't make any words come out of my mouth. I curled up, trying to hide the view of any private areas from people as best I could tears and blood now mixing together on the floor.

I heard the door open, but at this point I didn't really care. I just wanted this to end even if death was the only way it would end.

* * *

><p>I was about ready to put my stupid plan in motion as the door to my room was thrown open. "What are you doing to her?" I lunged forward only to be held back by the chain. I had heard every one of Rin's screams and every single one of them had just about torn me apart.<p>

Without a word the man dethatched the chain from the wall making sure to keep a firm grip on my shoulder as he led me out. We didn't go far before we entered a room, but the sick bastard who claimed to be Rin's father was blocking my view of anything in the room. "You never should have come here," he hissed stepping out my way.

I saw Rin curled up in the fetal position blood running down her head and back and tears slowly trickling down her face. Her feet were blocking me from seeing any part of her down there and her arms were pressed close against her chest so I couldn't see anything. My breathing turned heavy as I could only stare at Rin's face, here eyes squeezed shut in pain. "You bastard." I kicked the henchman who was holding me in the knee as hard as I could whipping the chain around to smack the other man in the face.

"I don't think so!" The father moved out the way just in time to not get hit by the chain as he grabbed my arms and pinned them to my back. "This is what she deserves and you don't have any say in the matter!"

Suddenly he let go dropping to the ground and when I spun around he was holding his crotch.

"That felt _really _good." Miku smiled down at him. Looking up, she must've caught sight of Rin as she raced around me and dropped down to her knees beside her friend.

"You're lucky I can't kill you right now, but when they do give you the sentence I hope I'm the one who gets to pull the trigger," I growled next to his ear as I tied his wrists up like he had tied mine. My anger was at such a high point I barely managed to break the chains off my wrist so that I could drag him back to the room I was in and tie him up. Racing back to Rin, I saw that Miku was digging around in the cupboards and Rin was wrapped up in a towel, this time sitting with her knees huddled against her chest. Crouching down beside her I spoke gently. "Rin, you're safe now."

When she looked at me I could only see fear and pain in her eyes as well as…shame? Why did she look so shameful? It's not like she did anything wrong.

"Len, I know you want to look after her, but do you think you could leave for another minute? I managed to find some clothes for her and I'm sure she would appreciate them over a towel," Miku spoke in a quiet voice her eyes saying that her words held a deeper meaning than what exactly she was saying.

Nodding my head I exited the room, shutting the door behind myself to give her privacy. I took deep breaths to try and extinguish some of my anger, but it wasn't working very well at all. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take it anymore, Miku opened the door turning away to go towards a computer device.

I was by Rin's side in an instant; she was now wearing a white button up shirt that was way to big for her and went down to mid thigh even when she was sitting on her legs like she was now. Not bothering to wait for an invitation I pulled her onto my lap stroking her hair rhythmically with one hand while holding her close to me with the other. I felt her shake as tears started rolling down her cheeks again soaking my shirt. "Shhh, you're okay. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again," I murmured against her hair burying my face in her hair.

* * *

><p>I didn't want to cry, but I couldn't seem to stop myself. Cradling my broken arm in my lap I balled some of his shirt into a ball with my free hand hiding my face against his chest.<p>

Len kept gently shushing me in a comforting way never breaking rhythm in his stroking my hair or loosening his arm around me. I didn't want to, but I had lost too much blood and could barely keep my eyes open as I slipped into either unconsciousness or a deep sleep; I wasn't quite sure which it was.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the end of that happy chapter! Well at the end it's kind of happy...i guess. By the way if anyone is reading my other stories I will update them, but I wanna finish this one first since I am so freakin close to being down. Anyways, review and I will update ASAP!<strong>


	12. The End

**Well here it is guys, the last chapter. This story ended up going in a completley different direction than I had originally planned but I am perfectly fine with that since I rather liked where it went. I hope you all have enjoyed the story and I hope you will enjoy the ending too!**

* * *

><p>The End<p>

My body felt sore and stiff, but the pain had pretty much ebbed away. I could faintly here voices, but couldn't make out who they were or what they talking about. Honestly I didn't really care at the moment; I was enjoying this time of peace and I wasn't about to let it end before I was ready for it to end.

"Luka, Gumi we should leave," Miku's voice cut through the fog in my brain.

"But why? We want to see Rin too!" Gumi's childlike whine would normally have made me laugh my ass off, but I didn't really have the energy for that.

There was the sound of feet moving along linoleum and a door being opened as Luka sighed, "Come on Gumi. It's only fair to give them some alone time."

"It's not like you won't be able to see her again," Miku assured her voice fading away as they left the room.

Figuring I was alone I curled up into a tighter ball as a chill passed through me. "Rin? Are you awake?" Len's voice was closer to me than those of my friends.

Forcing my eyes open I came face to face with a pair of red eyes and blonde hair that mirrored my own. "Len….where are we?" My voice was shaking slightly as the events all came rushing back to me. It looked like we were safe, but that could just be some kind of trick they were playing on me to get me to let my guard down.

Len smiled and his eyes filled with relief as he said, "We're in the hospital in the demon realm. They can't touch you here and they won't ever be able to touch you again." He brushed my tangled hair behind my ear before folding his hands together in his lap. Weird. The guy who normally couldn't keep his friggin' hands off me actually showed some self control. "Rin why did you look like you were ashamed? It wasn't your fault they hurt you."

A light blush rose to my face as I remembered how Len found me. Looking away from his questioning gaze, I explained, "Like I wanted you to see me like that. Did you…see, anything?" I wasn't one hundred percent sure If I wanted to know the answer, but a good part of me wanted to know.

"I didn't see anything," Len assured. When I still didn't look at him, he placed his hand on my cheek gently forcing me to look at him. "If you think that would make me think less of you than you are definitely crazy."

I narrowed my eyes scowling at the insult which of course just caused him to laugh lightly at me. "Calling people crazy is definitely not a nice thing to do."

"Crazy isn't always bad; depends what kind of crazy you're talking about," Len argued.

"As long as you're not calling me chainsaw murderer crazy," I grumbled flipping around. Lying on my back was out of the question, but it was getting uncomfortable to lay on that side. I closed my eyes still worn down even after all the sleep I probably got hoping I could go to sleep and when I woke up everything would still be the same as it was this moment.

Foot steps walked around the bed and cracking one eye open I saw that Len was now standing in front of me his eyes crossed. One eyebrow was cocked up and he was trying to look hurt, but the smile playing at his lips gave it away. "I didn't think you hated me that much that you would rather got to sleep."

Taking a deep breath I forced myself to sit up looking the Len straight in the eyes. I too was trying to look serious, but my own twitching mouth was ruining any chances of that. "If you would actually listen to me every now and again you might learn something." Len sat on the bed placing his hands on either side of me and leaning ever so slightly closer to me. "I don't hate you. Len…I love you."

Apparently that was all the invitation he needed as he pressed his lips against mine taking care to be gentle since I was still pretty beat up. As I responded I felt him smile into the kiss and couldn't help it as I smiled as well. Pulling back since we had been kissing for a minute and we both needed air he laid his forehead against mine taking care not to bump the gash. "I love you too. What exactly do you mean if I had paid attention I would learn something, hm?"

"When my parents found us and I was just about unconscious on the ground I did say that I loved you, but who could blame you for not hearing me? I myself barely heard it and I'm the one who actually said it." The fact that I was sitting in the demon realm even though I was just a regular old human right now suddenly smacked me in the face. "How am I here?"

Raising an eyebrow at me he asked, "Well honey when a man and a woman love each other _very _much-"

"No, what am I doing in the _demon realm_," I was trying to sound and act irritated; again it wasn't working to hot for me.

"Well right after we left that dungeon or whatever the hell it was Miku and I spent some time figuring out to activate your demon mark again and when we did we activated it and here we are now." Len explained. Turning himself around so that he was sitting beside me on the bed he half laid half sat down and gently pulled me over to him so that my head was on his chest, making sure to keep his arms above the top of the gash on my back. My forehead wound was against his chest but that didn't hurt as much since there was a piece of gauze covering it now and it was stitched up again. "Now, my lovely, I think it's time you got some more rest." He stroked my hair with the arm that wasn't wrapped around me softly kissing the top of my head.

I scowled at him even though I could feel my eyelids rapidly growing heavier. "You know I hate it when you call me that."

I felt his chest rumble slightly as he chuckled to himself. "I think I have the right to chastise you a little."

And with that I was out like a light. Jeez, it seemed like all I ever did anymore was sleep. I really need to get a new hobby.

* * *

><p>I hated to leave her, but I had been laying with her for almost an hour and it was time for the sentence of the humans who had tried to claim Rin. It was probably disturbing to most people how happy I was to go to the trial wanting to be the one to pull the trigger when they got the death sentence. There weren't many people present in the open field; we had to meet here since this was the entrance to demon realm and the only place in or even near the demon realm where humans could go. Rin's parents were standing with their backs erect barely containing themselves from bursting out in rage at the feeble humans. They had obviously seen what the man had done to their daughter and just the fact that they took her and hid her away from them for three years was enough in itself to make them pissed beyond belief.<p>

"The two of you know why you are here and really there isn't any point in having any sort of trial. You are both guilty of everything that has happened to my daughter and for that there is only punishment suitable enough." The ruler of the demons stared hard at them not needing to say what their sentence was. From behind his back he produced a black shot gun that had only two bullets in it since that was all that was needed. "Len, I will let you have the honor of killing one of them; after all we owe it to you that Rin is back where she belongs safe and sound."

Nodding my head in acceptance I picked up the gun in my hands, feeling the weight of it press against my entire arm. I had never shot a gun before, but it was pretty basic how to shoot a gun; you aim and pull the trigger. Not much too it. Slowly I lifted my arm until the barrel of the gun was aimed straight at the man's chest. "I told you you would never be able to hurt Rin again." Without any hesitation I pulled the trigger and simply handed the gun back to the ruler.

* * *

><p>I had been surprised to find that Len was gone when I woke up again, but not at all surprised when he simply stepped into the room as if he'd never left. "Where were you?" No I wasn't acting all jealous and suspicious; I just wanted to know where he had run off to since he hated to leave me when I was injured.<p>

"The two humans who took you are dead now; your father gave them their sentence and like I promised you they will never be able to touch you again," he answered simply as he took a seat beside me on the bed again.

I had figured I'd always be freaked out if I heard about someone's death like that, but I didn't feel anything. I wasn't happy or sad that they were dead. They were just dead. I curled up against him again this time thankful that my gash wasn't pressing against his chest since he was on the other side of me. "I'm sorry I was so rude to you in the beginning."

"Well maybe I was a little bit…forceful," Len conceded gladly wrapping his arm around me.

"No really?" I asked with a roll of my eyes. I closed my eyes not so that I could go to sleep, but because I didn't want to have to stare at the white washed walls for a second longer. Staring at them too long just might make me go insane. The sound of the door opening and closing gently though made my eyes snap open to the sight of my parents standing there.

Disbelief and pure joy were the only emotions present on their faces. "Rin…" my mother's voice trailed off even though she was already speaking in a whisper. They hurried over to the bed hugging both me and Len; and what else would we do but the stupid thing where we all start laughing for no damn reason and start to cry. Ugh, I had seen enough of that in those cheesy family movies vowing I would never do that, but here I was doing just that. I was really hoping this sudden character change wouldn't last long; I hate cheesy movies.

1 month later

"Len if you don't get out of my house right now my parents are going to flip when they come home to see you here without anyone else around!" I shouted jabbing my finger in the direction of the door. All my injuries had healed since the demon realm had more advanced healing supplies and all that was left of my injuries was a scar on my head and back where the brutal gashes had been. I also had to be careful that I didn't lift anything too heavy with my right arm since it had been shattered so bad, but thankfully I was left handed and didn't need to use my right arm for much.

Len pouted much like a puppy dog or little kid would as he whined, "But they owe me and that's so harsh for you to kick me out like you did on earth."

Standing my ground I pointed again at the door. "Leave before I'm grounded for the rest of my life."

Suddenly, Len's face lit up in a smirk and I knew I was in for it now. "You know you actually owe me too; I had to put up with you being so mean to me and yet I endured and brought you back home. You haven't exactly done anything to return the favor."

I slowly started backing away only to run into a wall. Stupid wall. Why was I always getting trapped by something whenever this guy was around? "I got my memory back which means you have me back, so isn't that enough?" Bargaining was the only thing I could see to try and escape whatever was about to happen.

Now standing in front of me Len placed his hands on either side of the wall in order to trap me. His lips right next to my ear he whispered huskily, "Not good enough my dear Rin," and he kissed me giving me no chance for a rebuttal.

If this was all he wanted then that was fine by me. It's not like we hadn't kissed before so I simply slipped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss and savoring in the moment. Breaking the kiss slowly I whispered scared of what he would think, "I know what you were insinuating and I know you were just joking about it but…"

"But what?" Len urged gently. His body was completely stiff as though he couldn't believe I was saying what he thought I was saying.

"Len if you…want to…" Not able to bring myself to actually say anything I forced myself to meet and hold his gaze getting my message across through our silent communication system. We knew each other so well we could easily have a full on conversation without even saying one word.

"Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to push into something you're not ready for," Len asked any hint of teasing gone from his face and voice.

I nodded my head once not believing myself that I was actually ready to do this; I had thought I would always end up waiting till I was at least twenty or something, but I guess plans can change. In complete silence with our fingers tangled together we made our way to my room where once by the bed, Len hesitated for only a moment before he started kissing me again. I actually took charge and pulled us down onto the bed as he asked for entrance into my mouth with his tongue. I obliged and we started to remove our clothing starting first without shirts, then our pants. Very slowly to give me the option to back out if I wanted to he unhooked my bra and lifted it away dropping it on the ground with the rest of our clothes. Our hands were roaming all over each other's body and I felt my heart beating a mile a minute; which was extremely embarrassing since I knew he could feel it because I could feel his heart pounding in time with mine. Just as we were about to go all the way the sound of the front door clicking open made us both freeze to a dead stop.

"What time were they supposed to come home?" Len barely whispered.

"Four." Throwing a glance at the clock I continued, "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i know really bad ending, but I don't really want to write any lemons and I just thought that would be really funny to add. At least to me it was funny; probably no one else will think it was funny. So yeah they didn't end up fully having sex; good little children. Now I just loved this story so much I've been thinking that I might want to write a couple of one shots abou it with their life after all this and what not, but I was debating whether or not to add them to the actaully story or upload them seperatly. I hope you guys understand what i'm saying (not calling you stupid mind you) since I was wanting to get your input on that or if you guys even want me to write any one shots or anything else to go with it. Well I hoped you liked it so please review and check out my other stories and check back for updates on the one shots for this!<strong>


End file.
